Secuestro
by Psicomari
Summary: Parecía imposible poder volver a ver el mundo oscuro. RoyAi


**Disclamer:** Fullmetal Alchemist y todas sus situaciones y personajes son propiedad de Hiromu Arakawa. Hago esto sin fines de lucro y por propia voluntad.

 **.**

 **.**

.:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:.

 **Secuestro**

.:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:.

 **.**

.

El portazo hizo temblar las columnas del aparcamiento, pero no su resolución obsesiva. Bajo la luz artificial de los halógenos, los ojos oscuros de Grumman relampagueaban en su dirección.

—No es que esté harto de tus juegos, Roy, ni cansado… que lo estoy. Es que ya hemos pasado por esto mismo muchas veces y esta conversación se ha convertido en un disco rayado −le apuntaba con el dedo, acusador, con tanta vehemencia que a pesar de su complexión frágil y temperamento jovial, cada palabra le abofeteaba como el puño de un peso ligero—. Con tu falta de confianza en mí, en nosotros. En tu equipo. En tus colegas y amigos. No puedes adoptar el papel de justiciero porque eso solo funciona en las películas. Acabarás haciendo que la maten. Te necesitamos para atrapar a ese bandido y recatar a Riza, ¿es que no te das cuenta?

El silencio respondió por Roy, que permanecía anclado a la realidad por una alianza en su dedo anular. Una exhalación hastiada brotó de sus labios, e inconscientemente acarició su guante.

—Es mi deber advertírtelo por última vez. No puedo permitir que nos ocultes información valiosa y que arriesgues su vida una y otra vez por rastrear esas supuestas pistas. No puedo consentir que continúes con este plan maestro de venganza tirándote a las fauces del lobo de nuevo, Roy… Ni como superior, ni como amigo. Quedas suspendido de tu puesto. Si interfieres, tendré que detenerte. Y te aseguro que pondré todas las medidas a mi alcance para retenerte y evitar que interfieras.

De acuerdo. Le había dado un ultimátum y lo había declinado por primera vez. A su vez, él había tomado su decisión hacía demasiado tiempo y era un hombre de convicciones. Más por cortesía que por decencia había expuesto con nítida claridad sus intenciones, así que aceptaba cualquier situación con tal de salvarla, cualquier pena que la justicia militar le aplicara, la aceptaría.

En el fondo, no podía sentirse abandonado. De no haber tenido el corazón anestesiado puede que la chispa de orgullo hubiera prendido la admiración que siempre había sentido por la rectitud ética y nobleza de Grumman. Era lo que la hacía tan…especial en aquel mundo de sangre y sufrimiento.

Desprendió el clip de su grado pegado en su uniforme y lo tiró hacia atrás, sin miramientos. El broche cayó con un golpe seco sobre el pavimento.

El gesto de renuncia pareció dolerle casi tanto como su agria despedida, pero Grumman era un hombre profesional y no bajaba la guardia. Se mantuvo impasible, asintió con la cabeza y le dio la espalda.

—Francamente, debo decir que lo siento… —murmuró, y lo hizo con una tristeza genuina que le resultó entrañable. Tanta fe, tantas esperanzas en solucionar aquella situación, en el camino hacia la liberación de su nieta. Ojalá…

—También siento que… acabemos así —fue sincero. Él merecía escucharlo. Nunca hubiera deseado llegar a esos extremos. Nunca hubiera pretendido despreciar la labor a la que ese hombre menudo pero fuerte había dedicado devotamente su existencia—. Adiós, Grumman.

Nunca hubiera querido renunciar al derecho de hablarle con confianza.

Desvió la mirada al decir esas últimas palabras para no tener que marcharse con el recuerdo triste de la despedida. No obstante, líneas de tensión hicieron temblar su mandíbula; la laringe convulsionó en la garganta, elevando el tono de su voz, disimulando su tristeza. Abrió y cerró su auto, con fuerza. La tristeza se había esfumado, reemplazada por la ira de saber que Riza continuaba secuestrada. Arrancó el motor sin abrocharse el cinturón de seguridad. Tampoco miró por el espejo retrovisor mientras aceleraba. Incapaz de soportar el vacío en su mirada, las sombras que le envolvían a medida que el fulgor rojizo de los faros traseros se alejaba.

Mejor así. Era un hombre con una misión suicida cualquiera que fuera el desenlace, y, al margen de esa incertidumbre, sólo tenía una cosa clara. Que estaba seguro de que encontraría a Riza aunque eso fuese el último acto de su vida.

Estaba cegado por la sed de venganza, por encontrar a la joven teniente.

Los labios se le curvaron en una sonrisa que era triste, postiza, y le temblaba la barbilla. Suspiró, sintiendo doblarse cada uno de sus años al crujir los huesos de su mano que esperaba le ofreciera un mínimo consuelo.

Tuvo que desviar la vista un instante, ignorar el cerco de humedad que enmarcaba sus ojos, para otorgarle el lapso cortés que le permitiera recobrar la compostura hasta que la máscara militar estuviera colocada de nuevo en su sitio.

Continuará…

 **.**

.:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:.

 **.**

 **Notas de autor:** Espero que haya sido de su agrado. Nos leemos en el siguiente capítulo.


End file.
